I stormi
by KatieWR
Summary: Viharban; a Fljúga með mérhez készült rövid szösszenet egy viharos napról, amit főhőseink kénytelenek bent tölteni. Morcogás, domestic moments, némi kávé, kakaó, mézeskalács, szunnyadó sárkány. Kija szavaira, jó olvasást!


I stormi

Hablaty fordul egyet, elnyúl a telefonjáért, hajszál pontosan hét óra van. Hatvan perccel álmosabb, mint kéne, de ha akarna sem tudna többet aludni, túlságosan kipihent hozzá. Felkászálódik az ágyból, Fogatlan álmában azonnal magáévá tulajdonítja az ő paplanját is. Csak fél szemmel figyeli a honfoglaló mozdulatsort, közben elindítja a netbookját, az fél perc alatt bebootol és még öt másodperc míg megnyitja a böngészőt és még egy óra, mire betölti az időjárást. Odakint három napja tombol a hóvihar, lassan és biztosan felőrölve a civilizáció minden megmaradt morzsáját Hibbanton.  
>Lebotorkál a konyhába, beüzemeli a kávéfőzőt (áram még van) és átbattyogva a fürdőszobába elindítja a bojlert is (melegvíz még van), majd a bögréjét szorongatva két csepp tejet önt az italba és fürdőtársául is fogadja. Zuhany közben felébred annyira, hogy végiggondolhassa a lehetséges napi programot, ami halálunalmasnak ígérkezik, a helyzet az, hogy még Fogatlan sincs formában. Kimehetnének sétálni, de legutóbb is három esés és fél óra kellett ahhoz, hogy felérjenek a nagyterembe, ami azért vicces, mert ők laknak hozzá a legközelebb.<br>Törölközővel a nyakában battyog fel a szobába, vet egy pillantást a netbookra, az időjárásjelentés nem kecsegtet semmi jóval az elkövetkezőkben sem. Lehajtja a gép fedelét és felkattintja az íróasztali lámpáját. Végül csak forog a széken a kávéjának maradékával, egyszer magára kapja a háttámlán heverő pulóverét, nem fázik igazán, bár éjszaka nem fűtenek, a ház nem hűl ki. Aztán hallja, hogy az apja is ébredezik, rápillant a sárkányfiúra az ágyban, aki minden jel szerint még távol van ettől, és inkább újra lekopog a lépcsőn, hátha az apjának van valami ötlete vagy elképzelése a nap hasznossá tételéről.  
>Pléhpofának annyi ötlete van korán reggel, ami felöleli a reggelit és egy nagy bögre <strong>teá<strong>t, tehát nem sokat beszélgetnek. Később Hablaty segít tűzifát behozni, jól esik egy kis mozgás, és kellően átfagy hozzá, mire végeznek, hogy be is gyújtson. Az apja otthagyja azzal, hogy körülnéz a nagyteremben, őt nem állítja meg a jeges szél vagy a méteres hóbuckák. Hablatyot elfújná a szél.  
>Felkocog a szobájába átöltözni, Fogatlan még mindig alszik a fűtőtesthez bújva és két paplan alatt, egy pillanatra a homlokára simítja a kezét, hogy ellenőrizze, de nem tapasztal semmi furcsát, a sárkányfiú meg sem rezzen. Felmarja a telefonját és a fejhallgatóját, vissza a konyhába, elmosogat a reggeli után, és nekikezd süteményt sütni.<br>Fogatlan imád mindent, ami édes és kicsit is ehető, mindenféle süteményért odavan, ami csak eddig megfordult a konyhájukban. Amúgy sem válogatós, nagyjából bármit megeszik aminek nincs köze angolnához. Szóval a mézeskalács. A nap fő feladata. Úgy tűnik. Jobb, mint a semmi.  
>Csendesen dúdolja a lejátszási listája dalait, cukorhabot készít és minden aprólékos mintát rápingál a fenyőfa és egyszerű kerek alakú mézeskalácsokra, ami csak eszébe jut. Néha felötlik benne, hogy ennél pihentebb már nem is lehetne, de mivel jobb ötlete nincsen, fehér sárkányokat pingál, dalszövegrészletekkel traktálja a mézeskalácsokat és untig ismerős havas tájakat fest rájuk. Összerezzen, amikor Fogatlan hátulról átkarolja és hozzá bújik.<br>- Jó reggelt – dorombolja álmosan a nyakába.  
>- Tizenegy óra nem reggel – válaszolja elmosolyodva és szembefordul a sárkányfiúval, hogy viszonozza az ölelést, egyúttal kap egy kis lisztet a pólójára.<br>- Csak udvarias akartam lenni – morogja elengedve, leporolva magát. – Ez süti? Nekem? – szimatol a levegőbe lelkesen. – Jó illata van.  
>- Még nincs kész – figyelmezteti, és finoman rácsap a kezére, mielőtt még elvehetne egyet. – Jelenleg ebbe ölöm minden kreativitásom és az időm is, szóval ne rontsd el. – Fogatlan csalódottan mordul egyet. – Mindjárt kész. Van kávé.<br>- Az jól jön – mormolja, és bögrét nekikoccantja a pultnak, italt loccsant bele és tejet, cukrot tesz mellé, a kanál finom csilingelése és az elégedett sóhaj. Hablaty, míg a világ különböző pontjain voltak, éppen csak némi cukrot dobott bele, ha elég álmos volt hozzá, még azt sem. Mostanában a kalmártól szerzett kávéba kerül némi tej is, még fél korty sem, csak egy árnyalatnyit lesz tőle világosabb. Fogatlan ezzel szemben fél bögréhez a maradék helyet teleönti tejjel, és púpos kanál cukrokat dobál mellé, inkább hasonlít valami lattéra, mint igazi kávéra. És még az íze is, ahogy kap egy kedveskedő csókot és érzi, édes és tejes, már megszokta. S az érintés közben a sárkány elcsen egy még díszítetlen sütit, rávigyorog és teleszájjal, élénkülve elszalad tenni a tűzre, majd már a galéria ajtajából integet csak. 

Tíz perc múlva Fogatlan az ágyon ül a **takaró**kupacból rakott fészek közepén éppen csak kilátszva, és valami gyűrött, a lepedőre terített papírt vizsgál. Hablaty a gurulós székét használja a **tányér** süti és a két bögre forró kakaó szervírozására.  
>- Mit találtál megint? – kérdezi az ágyra huppanva és a sárkányfiú felé nyújtja a tányért, aki rögtön két süteményt is elmar róla elégedett mormogás kíséretében.<br>- Émhisph...  
>- Ne beszélj tele szájjal – szól rá a homlokát ráncolva.<br>- Szóval én is épp azon gondolkodom, mit találtam – mondja egy perc múlva. Hablaty odahajol a rajzhoz és elmosolyodik.  
>- Oh. Ez egy <strong>térkép<strong>. Fejjel lefelé nézed. Ez Hibbant.  
>- Ó! Tényleg! Így tényleg hasonlít! – Összenézi az ágy felett függő régi, ám jó állapotú, kézzel rajzolt művi térképpel, aminek sarkában, Sárkányszigetnél van egy hasadás, és amit üveglap véd a további viszontagságoktól. (Hablaty szeret vigyázni a családi örökségekre.)<br>- Azért nincs ráírva, mert még nem tudtam írni – meséli elmerengve. – Az X-ek azokat a helyeket jelölik, ahol megpróbáltam trollokra vadászni.  
>- Ez a troll-dolog nagyon ment nálad fiókakorodban. – Hablaty vállat von.<br>- Bélhangos mesélt róluk, mikor a műhelyben játszottam. Elviszik a zoknikat. Mindig csak a balt. – Fogatlan a karácsonyi mintás kötött zoknikba bújtatott lábaira bámul.  
>- Add nekik a balos zoknikat. Egyáltalán, honnan tudod melyik-melyik? Tök egyformák.<br>- Most, de régen nem így volt.  
>- Emberemlékezet?<br>- Olyasmi.  
>Kis csend, Fogatlan lelkesen süteményt majszol és a szél néha megrázza a leeresztett redőnyt, néha jeget csap neki. Néhány napja odafagyott a redőny, ha akarnák se tudnák felhúzni. Meg sem próbálnak kimenni, ha nem muszáj. Legutóbb, a múlthéten megpróbáltak viharban repülni. Lezuhantak, Fogatlan meghúzta az egyik szárnyát, ő napokig sántított, szóval elkönyvelték, hogy van azaz időjárás, ami visszatartja őket. Már unják a végeláthatatlan kártyapartikat és történetmesélést a nagyteremben a többiekkel és a sorozatmaraton is hamar csődöt mondott, az internet lassúbb nem lehetne, Hablaty napi két órát tölt azzal, hogy reggel és este megvárja, legalább egy időjárás jelentés betöltsön. Kezdik nagyon unni.<br>Fogatlan belekortyol a kakaóba, majd jóleső sóhajjal végigdől az ágyon és a fűtőtesthez dörgölőzik. Félig alszik, megint, még mindig. Mindegyik sárkány kissé lomha és álmos benyomást kelt mostanság, nincs az a meleg, ami most elég lenne nekik, Hablaty mosolyogva simogatja meg, mire kéjesen feldorombolva a hátára gördül. Nevetve simogatja az oldalát, Fogatlan lehunyt szemmel dorombol, és egészen apró sóhajt hallat, amikor ujjai a póló alá siklanak. Bőrének **tapintás**a forró és hibátlan, a cirógatásra felélénkül kissé, de aztán ő pirulva visszahúzza a kezét. Néha kissé zavarba jön attól, Fogatlan mennyire tud örülni csak annak, hogy hozzáér. S hogy ezt az örömöt nem fél kimutatni felé. A sárkányfiú méltatlankodva felmordul, Hablaty ismeri ezt a hangot, mindjárt jön, hogy folytassa, mert jó. Helyette Fogatlan felemelkedik, a vállainál fogva finoman az ágyra dönti és a mellkasára hajtja a fejét.  
>- Most mit...?<br>- Megágyaztam – villant rá pimasz vigyort és magukra rántja az egyik paplant is. Hablaty felsóhajt, esélytelen, hogy lekönyörögje magáról.  
>- Oda fog égni a második adag mézeskalács – próbálkozik mégis. – Pazarlás lenne. És raknom kell a tűzre is, különben előadod a hattyú halálát, hogy mennyire fázol, miközben szaunát csinálunk a kedvedért a házból. – Ez igaz, Hablaty egy szál pólóban meg boxerben rohangál napok óta, de amikor megpróbált szellőztetni, Fogatlan nyüszítve rohant a kandallóig. A pár fokkal hűvösebb szobában aztán jó tíz órát aludt nagyjából egy mozdulat nélkül. – Nem is értem, minek akartatok északra jönni, ha így reagáltok a hidegre.<br>- Nem a hideggel van bajom – morogja ásítva, felemelve a fejét, továbbra is rajta trónolva. – Egyszerűen ez csak a tojásrakási időszakot megelőző fáradtság.  
>- Jó tudni, de amennyire én tudom, te olyat nem csinálsz.<br>- Ez igaz, de ez általános jellemzőnk, szóval hagyj aludni.  
>- Oké, cserébe dobhatjuk ki a sütit, remélem, megfelel.<br>- Várj, nem lesz több süti?  
>- Nem, ha nem hagysz felkelni.<br>- Gonosz vagy velem – közli.  
>Fogatlan legördül róla, sőt, morogva felpattan és, hogy jelezze a sértődését, egy pillanat múlva sárkányként igyekszik letrappolni a földszintre. Mindig elfelejti, hogy valahogy mindig sikerül elakadnia az ajtóban és mikor átjut, lebucskázik a lépcsőn. Hablaty felugrik és utána kocog, a sárkány a fejét rázza és felmorog rá.<br>- Ha én feleennyire röhejes festek minden ilyen esésnél, csodálkozom, hogy még nem röhögted halálra magad – kommentálja vigyorogva.  
>Az apja erre a jelenetre nyit be a házba, Fogatlan pánikszerűen menekül a beáramló jeges fuvallat elől.<br>- Belé meg mi ütött? – kérdi Pléhpofa, vastag irhakabátját a fogasra akasztva.  
>- Túl sokat van bent – von vállat, ahogy lelépdel a lépcsőn, a hűvös neki határozottan jól esik. – Az időjárás nem mond semmi biztatót. De van süti. – Az apja olyan arccal néz rá, hogy muszáj megjegyeznie: – Oké-oké, nekem is kezd agyamra menni a hóvihar! Inkább ne mondj semmit – ezzel sóhajtva a konyha felé veszi az irányt, és csak reménykedik, hogy a vihar minél hamarabb továbbáll. – Viszont tudom, mit szeretnék Snoggletogra! – kiált ki a konyhából. Választ sem várva folytatja: – Szerezhetnénk egy ajtót a szobámra! – Válasz persze nem érkezik.<br>Elzárja a sütőt és újabb adag mézeskaláccsal felszerelkezve baktat fel (lassan arra jut, hogy számolnia kéne, hányszor rohangál le-fel ezen a lépcsőn mostanság), és az íróasztalra teszi.  
>- Ne légy már morcos – kéri a sárkánytól békítően.<br>- Nem vagyok.  
>- De. – Sóhajt egyet, mellé ül az ágyra és megvakarja a fejét a füle felett, ezt nagyon szereti, most is rögtön jóleső dorombolásba kezd. Hablaty arra számít, hogy megint megpróbál elaludni, helyette csak addig helyezkedik, míg az egyik combjára nem teheti a fejét.<br>- Te vagy morcos – közli azért. És mindketten felnevetnek, valahogy soha nem tudnak ennél tovább problémázni egymáson. – Csinálunk ma valamit?  
>- Készíthetünk vacsorát. Átverekedhetjük magunkat a hóviharon a nagyteremig, meghallgatni Bélhangost, ahogy a csonttörőről mesél. Vagy maradhatunk és-<br>- Vacsorára jövök! – kiabál fel az apja.  
>- Rendben! – kiált vissza. Fogatlan elvigyorodik.<br>- Vagy maradhatunk és jól érezhetjük magunkat.  
>- Akár – von vállat, felnevet, mikor a sárkányfiú hirtelen felül és finoman de határozottan kibújtatja a pólójából.<p>

Sem aludni, sem feküdni nincs sok kedve, ücsörög a falnak vetett háttal, Fogatlan alszik megint, az oldalát éri a lélegzete, alul semmi, felül a pólója, ölében a rajztábla és egy fázós sárkányt rajzol takarókupacba bújva. Ami sárkány hirtelen ugrik fel és hallgatózik, majd rábámul az ablakra, Hablaty fülel, mit hallhat, de nincs semmi érdekes, csak...  
>Fogatlan kiugrik az ágyból, és levágtat a lépcsőn, kivágja az ajtót és sárkányhangon felkiált. Hablaty lassabban és megfontoltabban követi, legalábbis ruhát vesz magára, és megáll a küszöbön. Elállt a szél és kinyílt felettük az égbolt ezernyi csillaggal iszonyatos hideget jósolva, de az idő tiszta, és tökéletes. Fogatlan hóbuckákban ugrál örömében, vissza sem megy megvárni, hogy ő felöltözzön és előkerítse a nyerget meg pót-redőt, valamivel később célba veszik a csillagokat.<p>

2014. november 22-23.


End file.
